This invention relates generally to the field of windmills, and more paricularly to improvements in windmills having horizontally mounted wind wheels configured to drive vertically mounted shafts. Specifically, the present invention provides a novel horizontally mounted wind wheel uniquely configured for rotation in a predetermined direction at a substantially self-regulated rotational speed.
The wind wheel of the present invention finds substantial utility for power generation using natural phenomena. Configured primarily to drive a vertically mounted rotating shaft operatively connected in conventional fashion, the present invention may be used either as a primary or back-up power source to drive electrical generators, pumps, compressors or the like, and may find particular utility in remote areas for power generation.
The essence of the invention described herein is the provision of a horizontally mounted wind wheel uniquely configured to rotate in one predetermined direction at a substantially self-limiting rotational speed. The wind wheel of this invention comprises in a preferred representative embodiment, a plurality (preferably 3, 4, 5 or 6) of horizontally mounted arms equally spaced around a central supporting hub mounted for rotation with a vertically mounted drive shaft; each arm supports near its peripheral extremity a pivotally mounted flexible vane which is free to rotate about its pivot between limits defined by a vane stop provided on each arm. The size, weight and flexibility of the vanes may be selected to substantially limit the rotational speed of the wind wheel to a desired RPM or range of RPM for most anticipated wind velocities without regard to radical wind velocity fluctuations, and to provide protection to the wind wheel against damage in high wind or gust conditions. The unique pivotal mounting configuration for each vane provides for rotation of the wind wheel in a predetermined direction. In addition to the foregoing advantages, the wind wheel of the present invention may be successfully operated without complicated auxiliary rotational speed regulators or other precision components, is highly resistant to damage from high winds, and, therefore, may be used for power generation under severe weather conditions.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved windmill comprising a wind wheel operating in a horizontal plane.
It is another object of this invention to provide a horizontally mounted wind wheel having a predetermined rotational direction.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a high torque wind wheel having substantially self-limiting rotational velocity.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a wind wheel which is operable in high wind velocity conditions without risk of damage, is simple to fabricate and operate, and which, therefore, is suitable for power generation in remote areas.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent as the detailed description of certain representative embodiments thereof proceeds.